Increasing requirements on the quality of polymer products, such as fibers, foils, but also pellets from linear polyesters, polycarbonates, polyamides or polyolefines, demand the finest possible filtration of the polymer melts after discharge from the last synthesis reactor or separator, and before the entrance into the spinning unit for further processing.